wolverineandthexmenfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler AKA Kurt Wagner is a member of the X-men. He is the team's teleporter and is lovingly referred to as "elf". Personality Nightcrawler is a calm, caring, and light-hearted X-Man. He is always there for any of his teammates and never lets them down. Kurt has shown himself to be a capable leader as shown in X-Calibur. However, despite his cheerful personality, Kurt can be very aggressive when in a serious situation or if any of his friends are threatened. Physical Appearance Nightcrawler has a demon-like appearance. He has dark blue fur all over his body, black hair, a demonic prehensile tail, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, and glowing-yellow eyes with no visible pupils. His X-Men suit is black and red with an X in the middle, white gloves and boots. History Early life Kurt Wagner was born in Bavaria, Germany to the mutant Mystique. His demonic appearance was what forced his mother to abandon him at an early age . It is unknown what happened to him next. At some point, Kurt was exposed as mutant to the town's people of Winzeldorf. Kurt was then chased by an angry mob and was about to be killed when Professor X mentally paralyzed the crowd and offered him a chance to join the X-Men. X-Men Kurt joined the X-Men as Nightcrawler. During a training session with Shadowcat & Colossus and getting trapped by Logan in the end, there was a huge explosion which destroyed the school. Feeling homeless, Kurt left the X-men and went on his own. A True Hero Kurt was next seen sneaking on a cargo ship in disguise, trying to help mutants that were not being treated fairly. He confronted the ship's captain threatening to drop him if he doesn't feed or care for them. After that, a group of "pirates" invaded the ship trying to find the the powerful mutants. Kurt battled the pirates but was knocked out in the process. Kurt woke up only to find himself among the mutants that were captured while the others were still on the ship for being useless. Kurt teleported there and asked to what their powers were but when they told him their powers were useless, Kurt told them that "mutants are not cursed, but gifted", it encouraged the young mutants to tell him and and help save the captured mutants, together they rebuilt the ship, freed the mutants and battled the pirates and won. After the events, the X-Men arrived asking him to rejoin the team. However, he refused stating that he still had to take the mutants to Genosha. Wolverine understood and told him to call if he needed them. A new life with love As promised, Kurt brought all the mutants to Genosha safely. He was confronted by Magneto who offered him a place in his island. Kurt was shown around by the Scarlet Witch. The two developed romantic feelings for each other. Kurt contacted the X-Men, telling them that he was thinking of staying for a while. On his first night, Kurt went to Dazzler's concert with Wanda. After the concert, they saw a mutant trying to escape Genosha. Kurt stopped him and asked Wanda to show him their prisons. Wanda showed him the cells which seemed to be very nice. Kurt then met Dust who told him not to be fooled by the appearance of the cells, and asked him to meet her there. That night, Kurt found the cells empty and a secret entrance that leads to the real cells. Magneto spotted him and asked him to forget about them . However, Kurt refused and was chased by the Acoyltes. When Nightcrawler tried to contact the X-men, he was confronted by the Scarlet witch who claimed that her father was doing was right for all mutants but Kurt didn't believe her and went back to the X-men by teleporting through the rain. When he reached the mansion, Kurt was approached by Logan who knocked him out and revealed to be Mystique. Hunting Grounds Kurt was brought back on Genosha and trapped in a prison designed for him. Wanda always talked to him, trying to cheer him up but always failed. When Spiral returned, she kidnapped both of them and brought them to Mojo's universe were they would run for their lives from Mojo's men as "entertainment". They defeated all of them but then had to face Logan who was being controlled by Mojo. They fought him and won. After that, the three left but were confronted by Magneto who wanted to imprison both X-Men for apparently "kidnapping" his daughter. Wanda convinced him let them go. Kurt offered her a chance to go with them, but she refused and then kissed him before leaving with Magneto. An X-man again Kurt rejoined the X-men and fought by their side. He went on a lot of missions with them. He was present in a fight with Juggernaut. Gambit Nightcrawler went with Wolverine to Genosha to warn Wanda about Gambit. When Gambit blew up Genosha, Kurt saved Wanda by teleporting her a safe distance away. When Magneto approached them, Kurt left. Rescuing Jean Kurt, along with the rest of the X-Men, was knocked unconscious after Jean sent a powerful wave across the city. Emma Frost woke him up and the two along with Wolverine and Forge fought against Archangel and rescued Jean. While talking to Logan in the aftermath, Kurt was knocked unconscious by Emma along with the rest of the team. Final battle When the Phoenix Force was unleashed and causing disasters, Nightcrawler sided with the X-Men to stop it. After winning the battle, Nightcrawler was present with the rest of the X-men when Xavier congratulated them for stopping the Phoenix and changing the future. Powers and abilities 'Powers' * Teleportation: Ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Nightcrawler is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Nightcrawler guides himself through the Brimstone Dimension by a subconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Nightcrawler controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. : When he disappears in teleporting, Nightcrawler leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Nightcrawler's body was, creating his signature *BAMF* sound. * Micro-Suction Discs: Nightcrawler can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. This enables him to scale surfaces. * Flexible Bone Structure: Nightcrawler's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. * * Prehensile Tail: Nightcrawler has a tail allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult man completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. * * Superhuman Agility: Nightcrawler's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. * Superhuman Reflexes: Nightcrawler's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Weapons Kurt once used two pairs of swords in a battle. Relationships Wolverine Kurt seems to be close to his leader. Logan also seems to be close to him as well. During the series, Logan has shown how much he cares about Kurt. In hunting grounds, he threatened Mojo when the latter was threatening Kurt's life. Another hint is when he chose Kurt to come with him to Genosha to stop Gambit (though this could possibly be due to Kurt's relationship with Wanda). Wolverine also calls Kurt "Elf". Storm Kurt seems to be good friends with Ororo - it was hinted in Greetings from Genosha when Storm was worried about Kurt and asked him when he was coming back. Scarlet Witch Nightcrawler is romantically involved with the Scarlet Witch. He first met Wanda when he brought the mutants to Genosha and ever since then, the two developed feelings towards each other. Their relationship was strained when Kurt found out about the imprisoned mutants. Mystique Raven is Kurt's mother. The relationship between them is unknown, although she knocks him out in Greetings from Genosha and brings him back to Genosha which hints that it might be possible she doesn't seem to care for him. It is unknown whether Kurt is aware of his family ties with her or not. In Marvel Comics Kurt Wagner was born to the mutant Mystique and the demonic mutant Azazel. His last name comes from his step-father Baron Christian Wagner. He was abandoned by his mother for his demon like appearance that he got from his father. Kurt would be raised by Margali Szardos and her two children Jimaine and Stephan in a circus. Kurt would grow up to be religious. As an adult, Kurt killed his brother who had gone mad and killing children. The people of the village thought he was a demon and chased him. Thankfully, Professor X saved him and offered him a chance to join the X-Men. Notes Nightcrawler is German, he sometimes pronounces the "W" as a "V". He also says "th" as a "Z". Kurt also says some German when he is speaking English. Triva * Nightcrawler has more episodes where he is the main character than the rest of the X-men (except for Wolverine). *If the series continued, there were speculations that Nightcrawler's and the Scarlet Witch's daughter Nocturne (from another dimension) would have shown up. This is uncertain since the series was cancelled. *Although never mentioned in the series, Nightcrawler was a circus performer as mentioned in X-Men spotlight. *It is not certain if Rogue is Kurt's foster sister since the two have never interacted. *It is unknown weather Kurt is aware of the relation he has with Mystique, but since this show is a spin-off of X-Men: Evolution, he could be aware (since in 'Evolution', he finds out his family ties with her). However, the show does not have a relation with X-Men: Evolution so there is a possibility he doesn't know. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Heroes